Search systems are only as useful as the input data. In many search systems, a crawler or other mechanism may gather documents, web pages, or other items and make the items searchable by text. Text-based searches may have many limitations. For example, a document may refer to a “striking tool” but would not be identified for a search for a “hammer”.